Helga's Dare. Or is it Truth??
by MsArnoldPataki
Summary: At Rhonda's slumber party a Truth or Dare game is held and Helga is asked to tell the Truth or do a Dare. Could Helga's secret finally be revealed? This is my first fanfic so please be generous on the reviews. Thank you! :)
1. Default Chapter

It was Friday and Rhonda was having one of her usual slumber parties. She invited Nadine, Phoebe, and even Helga. They did their nails, watched movies, and told ghost stories. But the most intriguing thing they did was play the ever so popular slumber party game of "Truth or Dare".  
  
Rhonda: "When playing "Truth or Dare" you have to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. And when dared you have to do the dare or you will forever be classed as a total geek for the rest of you days at P.S.118. Got it?  
  
Everyone: "Sure, fine, Whatever."  
  
Rhonda: "Phoebe, you pick someone to ask."   
  
Phoebe: "Um. OK. Nadine, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Nadine: "Truth, I guess."  
  
Phoebe: "Who, in our class, do you have a crush on?"   
  
All the girls had evil grins on their faces and waited in anxiety for her response. Nadine thought for a moment.   
  
Nadine: "Well, I guess I've always had this thing for Stinky." Nadine blushed when she realized that the girls' mouths dropped open from shock.  
  
Everyone: "Stinky?!?!"  
  
Nadine: "I know it's weird. But you told me to tell the truth!"   
  
Rhonda: "OK.....Well, Nadine it's your turn to pick someone."  
  
Nadine: "I pick Phoebe. Truth or Dare" Nadine was determined to get Phoebe back for asking her that.   
  
Phoebe: "Truth"  
  
Nadine: "What is the lowest grade you've ever made in school."  
  
Phoebe: "Um, well, I can't really remember. But there was this one time when I got a B- on a Math test."  
  
Helga: "Crimeny! You call that a low grade?!?! I'd kill to see that on my test papers."  
  
Phoebe: "You're turn Helga."  
  
Helga: "Ok Rhonda. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Rhonda: "Dare."  
  
Helga tried to think of something that would be embarrassing for Rhonda to do.   
  
Helga: "On Monday, at school, I want you to wear torn jeans, old worn out tennis shoes, and a tight hot pink T-shirt."  
  
Rhonda: "What?!?! That's not fashion! That's a disaster! I'm not going to do it."  
  
Helga: "Fine. Then I guess you'd rather be classified as the "School Geek" around P.S. 118......"  
  
Rhonda: "No way am I going to be known as a geek.....Alright, I'll do it"  
  
Helga (to herself): "Ha Ha Ha. Score!"  
  
Rhonda: "Alright Helga. You wanna play rough? I'll play rough. Truth or Dare?  
  
Helga: "Dare"  
  
Rhonda: "Very well. You seem to love to be mean to Arnold. How bout you do the exact opposite.....Monday, during lunch, I want you to tell Arnold that you're in love with him."  
  
Everyone took a deep breath of shock.  
  
Helga (to herself): "Tell Arnold I love him! I can't even do that on a daily basis. Why did she have to pick Arnold? The actual love of my life.   
  
Rhonda: "Well Helga, are you going to do it or am I going to have to put you on the geek list?"  
  
Helga: "You want me to tell that football-headed, yellow-haired shrimp, that I'm in love with him? Have you lost your mind?!? That's like committing suicide."  
  
Rhonda: "I'll understand if you don't do it. But I don't think you'd want to be known as the biggest geek at P.S. 118"  
  
Helga (to herself): "Crimeny! I never get a break, do I?" (out loud): "Alright, I do it. Are you happy? Sheesh!"  
  
*******************************  
  
The weekend flew by and all Helga could think about was how she was going to tell Arnold the three hardest words to tell someone. "I love you". She can't even say them to him when she really wants to.   
  
Helga (to herself): "What is Arnold going to think when I tell him. Better yet, IF I tell him. Whenever I try to say those three words I clam up and insult him instead. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid slumber party."  
  
The bell rang for the first class to begin. Helga took her usual seat. Rhonda came in the class and everyone stared at her as if she was a stranger. Rhonda was wearing the same exact outfit Helga had described at the party. Helga couldn't help but laugh along with the other students at how unusual Rhonda looked, even though she knew she'd have to go through with her dare if Rhonda did.  
  
Rhonda: "Don't forget Helga. And you better go through with it." Rhonda said as she passed Helga's seat to get to her own.  
  
Helga sighed and slumped down in her seat. She looked around to see where Arnold was and she didn't see him in his seat.  
  
Helga (to herself): "Maybe he won't be here today. I'm saved!"  
  
Just then the door flew open and an exhausted Arnold stood in the doorway, worn out from running, no doubt.  
  
Arnold: "Sorry I'm late Mr. Simmons."  
  
Mr. Simmons: "That's OK Arnold. Have a seat."  
  
Helga (to herself): "Sheesh. I never get a break!"  
  
For the first time Helga didn't want lunch to come as fast as she usually wants it to on average school days. Because she knew that was the time when her life would be officially over when she had to go through with her dare. But today lunch came very fast.   
  
Helga went through the lunch line and looked for a place to sit. She noticed Arnold was sitting by himself. She looked around and saw Phoebe, Nadine, and Rhonda sitting together and they were all staring at her. Rhonda waved a piece of paper in the air and it had "GEEK LIST" in big bold letters. She pulled out a pen threatening to put Helga's name on it if she didn't tell Arnold. Helga made her way toward Arnold.  
  
Helga: "Mind if I sit here football.....I mean Arnold?  
  
Arnold: "No. Go ahead Helga."  
  
Helga: "Thanks Arnold."  
  
Arnold: "So, how are doing today?"  
  
Helga: "To tell you the truth Arnold, I'm not feeling myself today."  
  
Arnold: "Well, that's good to hear"  
  
Helga: "What's that supposed to mean football-head?!?  
  
Arnold: "Nothing! It's just that you always pick on me and insult me. And since you said you're not "feeling youself" today, I suppose that means you won't pick on me today."  
  
Helga: "Well, I guess you're right. Well, I have something to tell you."  
  
Arnold: "What could that be?"  
  
Helga: "Um....well this may shock you."  
  
Arnold: "What is it?"  
  
Helga: "Well, I..............I.......  
  
Arnold: "U......."  
  
Helga: "I......"  
  
Arnold: "Come on Helga! Just tell me! U.....what?"  
  
Helga: "Alright football head! Hold your pants on! Sheesh! I....I....I.....Love....you."   
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
~I hope you liked this part. Hope it's not too much of a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers myself. Don't worry, I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Arnold's Reaction

Arnold: "Wow Helga. I.....I....don't know what to say...."  
  
Helga: "Don't say anything Arnold. Like I said. I'm not feeling myself today. Listen, I've gotta go."  
  
Before Arnold could utter another word, Helga got up and made her way over to the table that Rhonda, Nadine, and Phoebe were sitting at.  
  
Helga: "Are you happy, Princess? I told him."  
  
Rhonda: "I can't believe you actually did it! Look at Arnold. He's in shock and he keeps looking at you Helga."  
  
Helga: "Yeah,well, I'm going to tell him that it was just a joke and that I was dared into saying it."  
  
********************  
  
The school day was over and everyone was getting on the bus to go home. Helga sat in the very back so she could get some time to herself to think.  
  
Just then she spotted Arnold getting on the bus. He was making his way toward. the back. Helga's heart just about jumped out of her throat.  
  
Helga (to herself): "Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me."  
  
Arnold: "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Helga: "Arnold?!?! I mean, whatever floats your boat football-head." (to herself) "Oh great.....Just my luck"  
  
Arnold: "I need to talk to you about what you said during lunch......."  
  
Helga: "Um, about that Arnold....You see I was....."  
  
Arnold interrupted.  
  
Arnold: "I've been thinking about it and I usually don't think about my feelings toward you because, well, you're always the same way to me. You're bossy and you make fun of me constently. But when you told me you love me I must admit I was shocked. But I also began to see a whole new side to you. The side I always thought was alive inside you. I to tell you the truth, that's the side I really like about you....."  
  
Helga: "Arnold, I need to tell you that........."  
  
Arnold: "And anyways I just want to say that I would like to get to know that side of you a little better."  
  
Helga: "Arnold! Will you let me say something!"  
  
Arnold: "Sure. Go ahead"  
  
Helga: "Crimeny! What I was trying to say was the reason I said what I did was because at Rhonda's slumber party on Friday we played Truth or Dare and I dared Rhhonda into wearing that outfit she was wearing today. And to get me back she dared me into telling you that "I love you"."  
  
Arnold: "You mean that you didn't mean what you said. And that it was just a joke?"  
  
Helga: "Um, well, actually Arnold, I......"  
  
Arnold: "I guess I was wrong about you Helga. I really thought you wanted to show that other side of you but I guess that won't happen."  
  
Helga: "But Arnold, I......"  
  
Arnold: "I guess you'll never change. Well, see you later."  
  
Helga: "Arnold, wait!"  
  
Arnold got up frrom the seat and made his way toward the front of the bus and sat down by himself.   
  
Helga (to herself): "What have I done? Arnold was actually ecstatic when I told him I loved him but, no, I had to go and tell him that it was all a joke. If only he knew that I really do love him. But I'm just too afraid to admit it. What am I going to do now? I need some advice. Wait! I know who I can talk to!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Helga got home. She thew her books on her bed and raced for the door. She yelled for Miriam and Bob to hear.  
  
Helga: I'm going to Phoebe's. I'll be back in an hour!" (to herself): "Not that it matters to you all"  
  
Helga had lied. She wasn't really going to Phoebe's. Her actual destination was Dr. Bliss' office. She didn't want her parents to know she was still seeing the shrink. Helga figured if anyone can help her, Dr. Bliss could.  
  
Dr. Bliss: "So, Helga, tell me. What's on your mind?"  
  
Helga: "Something terrible has happened. You see, I went to this party that one of my friends was having on Friday and we played Truth or Dare. And anyways I was dared into telling Arnold that I love him......"  
  
Dr. Bliss: "Oh dear....."  
  
Helga: "And anyways, at lunch today I actually told Arnold. I didn't stay to get his reaction but he was in shock. And so later on when we got on the bus, Arnold got on and sat next to me. He told me that what I had said changed his feelings toward me and that he wanted to get to know this side of me better. And so, being the coward that I am, I confessed that it was all a joke and that I was dared into saying it. But I couldn't tell him the truth of my feelings for him. And to top it off I think I hurt his feelings because when I said that he told me I'll never change and I'll be the same old mean Helga. Then he got up and moved to another seat."  
  
Dr. Bliss: "Oh my, Helga. That would've been a great time to tell him your feelings."  
  
Helga: "Tell me something I don't know!"  
  
Dr. Bliss: "No need to get angry Helga."  
  
Helga: "Well, what should I do?"  
  
Dr. Bliss: "Well, it's obvious that's there's some hope that Arnold could have strong feeling for you. But he only has these feelings for you when you're showing your kind side, the side he's attracted to.. And when you told him you loved him, it triggered stronger feelings that he didn't know he had for you. However, when you told him it was just a joke, it crushed those feelings. What I suggest you do is tell him your feelings. Make it come from your heart."  
  
Helga: "But what if he won't talk to me?"  
  
Dr. Bliss: "You can write him a note. I'm sure he'll read it."  
  
Helga: "OK, I'll try it. Thank you doc."  
  
Dr. Bliss: "Anytime Helga. I'm glad I could help."  
  
  
************************************************  
  
The next day at school, Helga passed by Arnold's locker and dropped her note in it. She ran and hid when she saw Arnold walking toward his locker.   
  
The locker door opened and Arnold grabbed the piece of paper and proceeded to read it.  
  
Dear Arnold,  
  
I have something very important I need to tell you and I want us to be alone. Please meet me in the park tonight when the beautiful moon is out. I can't wait any longer and what I need to say must be said.  
  
~Helga  
  
Arnold took the note and folded it into his pocket.  
  
That night, Helga went to the park and sat on a bench waiting for Arnold to come. Helga looked beautiful. She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress with red flowers. Her hair was worn down and her bangs hung over her forehead She had on a deep red colored lipstick and mascara.   
She noticed how beautiful the moon was tonight and was suddenly inspired by it. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her call her name.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
Helga: "Arnold! Oh I'm so glad you came!"  
  
Arnold: "This isn't another one of your jokes is it? Were you dared into doing this?"  
  
Helga: "I guess I had that one coming. But truthfully, NO, this is real. I have something very important to tell you. You see, I didn't mean to hurt you. You were right about me. There is a caring side to me. But that caring side is only dedicated to you, Arnold. There's not another soul that I show as much care for. I don't show that side very often because I rarely have reasons to show it. I don't even show that side to my own family. You're the only person that can release that side from me. And you're the only person that actually noticed me and made me feel special and I guess since no one has ever given me that much attention in my life, I would hide the way I feel through harsh words and a bossy reputation. You're the only thing that gives me inspiration and to love. I can't imagine what I would do without you Arnold. I would have no reason to be here."  
  
Arnold: "Wow Helga. I really don't know what to say. Do you really mean everything you just said?"  
  
Helga: "Every word, Arnold. I just hope you can find it in that golden heart of yours to forgive me for the terrible things I have done to you."  
  
Arnold: "You are so beautiful. I think I know what to say afterall, Helga......."  
  
Just then Arnold pulled Helga's body close to his own and slowly pulled her mouth to his. Their lips met and gave way to a passionate kiss. Arnold ran his hands through her hair as a sign that he cared for her. All of those feelings that had been built up for so long were released in that single kiss.   
  
Helga could swear she heard the sound of bells going off as they kissed. Just then Helga woke up in the comfort of her bed. She reached to turn her alarm off.   
  
Helga: "No way! It was all a dream?!?! Never a break......"  
  
She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. On her face was smeared deep red colored lipstick. Helga gave herself a knowing smile. As she left the bathroom she held her locket of Arnold close to her heart and sighed "oooohhhhh"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*That's the end. I hope that didn't confuse you too much. Hope you liked it.~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
